


but what kind of heart doesn’t look back?

by skyprnt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, No Fluff, Short, What Have I Done, but not really, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyprnt/pseuds/skyprnt
Summary: akaashi wishes the past six months didn’t hold so much pain.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 28





	but what kind of heart doesn’t look back?

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry for this, they deserve better :((  
> kuroaka are my babies so maybe one day i’ll be able to write fluff for them.
> 
> the title is from “breathe again” by sleeping at last. one i listened to while writing this, so you could listen to it while reading if you wanted.  
> (and many thanks to my lovely beta reader <3)

The smell of the ocean, the feeling of sand under his feet, knowing he’s being stared at as he smiles towards the endless sea of blue.

“Keiji.” 

Turning away from his view to look at the one that called him, Akaashi’s slight smile never falters. The sight behind him shows Kuroo standing there, wearing that odd green shirt that Akaashi claims he hates but won’t admit that Kuroo looks good in it... He looks good in almost anything.

“Do you know what day it is Kuroo?” he asks him in a tone that, to the untrained ear, sounds empty; Kuroo knows better, he can read him like a book. He knows how emotional he truly feels. The way his eyes slightly glisten from the light of the sunset from unshed tears, how his hands are trembling, his crossed arms as if to protect him from the unbearably painful truth.

“It’s been six months, right?”

“Yeah,” Akaashi pauses as he recollects all that’s happened since then. “Do you remember what you told me that day? You told me, with the biggest smile on your face, “I promise you, when I get enough money, I'll buy that pretty ring you wanted and propose to you properly.” I didn't want a fancy ring, I just wanted to be with you.” He finishes with a whisper, as if speaking of something no longer attainable.

Letting his hands fall to his sides, Akaashi collapses to his knees. Kuroo rushes to catch him, but hesitates as his beloved starts to sob into his hands. Heartbroken, he slowly sunk down and sat in front of him, wanting to hold his hands and wipe his tears, but he knows it would be pointless. Instead he decided to talk.

“Do you remember when I first asked you out? I was a stuttering mess but you... that was the first time I saw you genuinely laugh. In that moment, I promised myself that if I could make you laugh like that for the rest of my life, I wouldn't mind being what you laughed at. you were blushing when you affirmed that you felt the same.”

“I remember.” Akaashi murmurs before Kuroo can go any further, knowing exactly what he was doing. Raising his head, he saw Kuroo’s teary eyes and sorrowful smile.

“I’m so sorry, Testurou.” Akaashi’s voice cracks as he tells him the words that are so simple yet carry so much meaning.

“I know, Keiji. Although, you have nothing to apologize for; neither of us could control what happened.” 

They both sat, Akaashi’s whimpering being the only thing that filled the silence.

“I love you Keiji.” Akaashi's head bolted up before he quickly moved to hug Kuroo and never let go, shutting his eyes so as to not leave this moment and wake into reality.

“I love you Tetsu, so very much.” Akaashi said softly, opening his eyes to the beach that was empty aside from himself. 

Clenching his fists, he leaned down and wept for no one to hear. The lingering warmth no longer there.


End file.
